Christine de la Rose
Christine Ortix de la Rose was raised by four soldiers after her mother died. She introduced the Line of Galoria to Emmett Hunter, changing the descendants' fates forever. General * Date of Birth: March 6, 5472 BC * Date of Death: April 2, 5442 BC (30 years old) * Parents: Athos de la Rose and Christiana Ortix * Siblings: None * Loves: Emmett Hunter, King Gerard * Children: Gladys Hunter (Emmett Hunter ), Juliette and Danielle (King Gerard) * Grandchildren: James and Mara Hunter (Gladys), Nahla Carnahan (Juliette) History Christiana Ortix, granddaughter of Aranel, died when her daughter was only four years old, leaving her husband to raise her. Being from a family of twelve boys, Athos had no idea how to raise a little girl. His friends and colleagues didn't help much either. Little Christine was raised like a boy, learning how to handle a fight with a sword or her bare hands. When she was still younger than 10, she met a boy named Emmett Hunter and fell in love with him. They had a daughter and named her Gladys. Emmett took her to a few parties to meet his family, but being from a very poor family, she didn't fit in at all. She was too proud to be beaten into a corner so they basically ignored her until it was like she wasn't even there. Christine was heartbroken when Emmett left to go back to his family, promising to visit occasionally. King Gerard saw her on one of his many trips through the countryside and decided he wanted her. He didn't so much ask her to come with him as he threatened her young daughter. Christine went with King Gerard and left Gladys in the care of her father and her surrogate uncles. She bore King Gerard two daughters Juliette and Danielle, but the longer she stayed in his keep the more unstable she became. Emmett came and whisked her away to his homeland for a month, trying to convince her to stay with him. He told her that she would be more than welcome as would her daughters, but she wasn't convinced. She knew her daughters would never be accepted and she couldn't stay there with the love of her life because she couldn't leave them with King Gerard. Emmett was devastated when she left. She would sit day and night thinking about Gladys and Emmett. One day she decided that it would be beneficial for everyone if she were to not be around anymore. She yanked the curtains down in her bedroom, fastened the rope that was still attached to the wall around her neck, and jumped out the window. In the Series Christine is probably more prominent than Galoria is. She is the basis of Emmett and Sarah's relationship and it's clear that Emmett has never gotten over her death. She's featured very clearly in multiple flashbacks and is mentioned frequently in conversation between the King and Queen. There's even a portrait of Christine and Gladys hanging over the fireplace in Whistler. Category:Descendants of Galoria Category:Glory of the Nephilim Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mother